nunca seras olvidado
by creppylover
Summary: LARRY TIENE UNA EFERMEDAD Y SUS AMIGOS LO SABEN MENOS CARRIE...JORADO Y NO AMONTONACION


**HIIIIIIIIII,ola chicos,este...subire el capitulo de do you love me? otravez ya que,quien sabe como rayos paso y estaba todo amontonado. pero buano,aqui les pongo otro,es algo trizte...y me inspire en unas imagenes de TUMBLR. ASI QUEEE...aqui esta el fic :3 enjoy. **

**este si va a estar de uevo todos esos fics amontonados que no se puderon leer pero ya bien,para que lo puedan ver.**

**DISFRUTEN**

* * *

**You Will Never Be Forgoten**

**(Lenny Pov)**

Estaba con mi banda practicando en el garaje de Carrie.  
Hemos mejorado mucho desde que GrojBand y nosotros nos volvimos más o menos amigos.  
Carrie y Corey se siguen odiando a muerte.  
Pero a diferencia del resto…nos llevamos bien.

Terminamos de tocar y Carrie se dirigió a nosotros.

-buena práctica chicos,Konnie,trata de tocar un poco más alto,Lenny,trata de memorizar los acordes,eh visto que te has equivocado en algunas partes,y Kim,tu lo hiciste bien,sigue así.-

Volvimos a practicar,pero después me sentí un poco mareado y deje de tocar.  
Las chicas me miraron.

Me senté en el escenario y tome mi cabeza.

Las chicas dejaron sus instrumentos y fueron hacia mi.

-¿estas bien Lars?-

Me pregunta Carrie poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-creo…sólo necesito mi inhalador-

Veo como Kim va hacia donde estaba mi mochila,ella abre mi mochila,mete su mano y saca el inhalador y me lo da.

Me coloque el inhalador en mi boca y lo presione,inhale la vaporización del medicamento que estaba ahí dentro.

Me sentí un poco mejor,pero aún seguía mareado.

-¿seguro qué estas bien Lenny?-

Me pregunta Konnie

-muy seguro,sólo me maree,es todo-

Les digo,Carrie pone su dedo en mi mentón y me levanta la cara,ella me mira fijamente y arquea una ceja.

-¿qué?-

Pregunto yo.

-estas demasiado pálido-

-aveces me pasa,ya pasara-

Kim pone su mano en mi frente y la retira rápidamente,ella sacudía su mano y se limpiaba en su blusa,ya sabía que iba decir.

-estas demasiado caliente y sudado-

Konnie pone un termómetro en mi boca,no se de dónde lo saco,pasaron unos minutos y ella saco el termómetro.

-¿¡Qué!?,¿¡82 grados!?-

Konnie grita a todo volumen,me sobresalte un el grito y por el grado.

-hay que llevarte a tu casa Larry,no estas muy bien-

Me dice Carrie tomándome de la mano.

-no hace falta,estoy bien-

-no,Lens,tienes que descansar-

Me dice Kim.

-pero…

Antes de que diga algo más,Konnie me carga,las 3,más yo,siendo cargado por Konnie,me llevan a mi casa.

* * *

**(Carrie Pov)**

-si esta muy mal,pero se pondrá bien en cuanto tome esto cada 3 días-

Dice el doctor a la abuela de Larry y a nosotras.

Veo por detrás del doctor a Larry,el tenía puesta su piyama,sólo era una camiseta negra y un pants rojo.

El estaba ahí acostado viéndonos y escuchando cada palabra que decía el doctor con una especie de máscara en su boca. Neubolozador creo.

El doctor se retira y la abuela de Larry nos dejo entrar a mi y a las chicas.

Entramos al cuarto y fui la primera en abrazarlo y después Kim y al último Konnie.

-chicas,tranquilas,estoy bien-

-ojalá que te recuperes,nosotras iremos a practicar-

Le dice Konnie.

-quiero ir con ustedes-

Me encamino hacia el y entrelazo mis dedos con los de el y lo miro a los ojos.

-no hoy,¿ok?,necesitas descansar-

Le digo y el me mira algo cansado y a dolorido.

-pero…

-tu tranquilo Lenny,tu de lo único de lo que debes de preocuparte es en tu salud-

Le dice Konnie tratando de animarlo.

-esta bien-

El asiente resignado,me río por lo bajó ante ese acto,se ve muy adorable así.

-te veremos mañana,si es que te sientes mejor-

Le dice Kim saliendo del cuarto junto con Konnie y yo.

Me detengo a medio camino y voy hacia Lenny.

-¿qué pasa Carrie?-

Le planto un beso en la mejilla,veo como se sonroja al rojo vivo,río por lo bajó,aunque ya andamos se sigue comportando así.

-que te recuperes Lars-

Me retiro de su habitación,no sin antes apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**(Lenny Pov)**

Esto no esta nada bien,no esta bien…

Me dirigí hacia el parque para encontrarme con Laney. Ella y yo nos juntábamos de ves en cuando para escribir canciones hablar de nuestros problemas y cosas así.

Por fin la localizo,estaba sentada en el pasto,la saludo y ella me devuelve el saludo.

Tengo que contarle esto,sólo espero que no se lo cuente a sus amigos.

Me siento al lado de ella y luego ella saca dos botes de nieve de chocolate.

Ella saca dos cucharas y dijo un chiste al cual me reí.  
Pero me sonrisa desapareció y la mire seriamente,ella me miro raro.

-¿qué sucede?-

Abrazo mis piernas y miro hacia otro lado,suspiro y comienzo a decir.

-…me queda poco tiempo…-

Volteo hacia ella y veo que sus ojos se dilataron.

-¿e-estas jugando verdad?-

-no,digo la verdad,me queda poco tiempo-

Ella voltea hacia otro lado y me mira otravez.

-¿cuanto?-

-…2 semanas…-

Estábamos en un silencio incómodo.  
Ella se me quedo mirando incrédula,como si lo que le dije fue una mentira,pero a la vez,su cara era de terror y preocupación.

Ella me empieza a abrazar demasiado fuerte pero no tanto,yo también la abrazo y veo como comienza a llorar.

Cuando nos separamos del abrazo le empece a contar todo lo que oí y vi.

Horas pasaron y yo me sentía cada vez más fatal.  
Fui al garaje donde estaban las chicas sentadas en el sillón ahí sin hacer nada.

Al entrar al garaje las chicas me abrazaron.

-que bueno que este bien-

Me dice Kim

-si,estábamos demasiado preocupadas-

Dice Konnie estirando su cabello.

-lo mismo digo-

Dice Carrie.

Diablos,¿ahora cómo les explico esto?…tomo aire y miro a las chicas.

-y-yo…Emm…yo me alegro de que ustedes estén bien también-

Les digo,idiota,se suponía que les diría "esa" noticia.  
Una parte mía quiere decírselo y otra no.

-suerte estas vivo,me alegra mucho que estés bien Lars-

Me dice Carrie,¿¡porqué tiene que ser tan adorable!?.  
No quiero decírselo,no quiero que sepa que me voy,le rompería el corazón…

-Kim…Konnie…¿podemos hablar un momento?-  
Les pregunto a las "gemelas".

-seguro…¿y Carrie?-

Dice Kim algo extrañada porque no mencione a Carrie.

-este es un…mensaje que me enviaron Kin y Carl…dice que nada más ustedes dos deben de oírlo…-

-oh,esta bien-

Dice Konnie y ambas, más yo,nos dirigimos adentro de la casa de que estábamos en la sala,amabas me miraron.

-¿qué querían que supiéramos Kin y Carl?-

Pregunta Kim algo preocupada y extrañada.

-Kin y Carl jamás me enviaron un mensaje para ustedes-

-pero dijiste que…

Antes de que Konnie completara la frase la interrumpí.

-si,se lo que dije,sólo fue una excusa para traerlas aquí-

-¿qué quieres decirnos?-

Pregunta Kim.

-¿y porqué no incluiste a Carrie?-

-porqué…_mequedandossemanasdevida_

Digo demasiado rápido y ella me miran extrañadas.

-¿eh?-

-dije que _mequedandossemanasdevida_-

-Larry,habla bien-

Me dice Kim

-…me quedan dos semanas de vida…-

Ambas se sorprenden demasiado y luego Konnie niega con la cabeza.

-no,no,no,estas mintiendo,debes de estar mintiendo-

-no estoy mintiendo,jamás mentiría por algo así-

-hay que decirle a Carrie-

Dice Kim y se ve junto con Konnie pero las detengo.

-¡no!,no deben de decirle-

-¿por?-

Me preguntan ambas.

-no quiero…no quiero que…-

-oh,ya entendimos…no se lo diremos,pero tarde o temprano se lo tienes que decir-

Le dice Konnie

-y ojalá sea temprano-

Dice Kim entrando al garaje junto a Konnie,me quede un tiempo ahí y después las seguí.

* * *

**(Corey Pov)**

¿¡Qué!?,un momento…**¿¡QUÉ!?,¿¡CÓMO QUE A LENNY LE QUEDAN DOS SEMANAS DE VIDA!?.**

Esto debe de ser una broma,una mejor amigo hombre no puede morir,simplemente no puede.

-estas bromeando Lanes,no te creo,es imposible que el muera-

Le digo a Laney,simplemente no,no y no.

Veo como ella empieza a llorar,ahí me di cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad.  
Sentí un enorme nudo en mi garganta.

-¿s-segura que e-estas s-segura?-

Le pregunto aguantando mis lágrimas,ella asiente y nos comienza a contar todo lo que le había dicho Larry.

Minutos pasaron después de que nos contó eso,¿cómo…como es posible que este así de enfermo?,pensé que sólo tenía asma.

-Corey…¿deberíamos de hacer algo?-

Me pregunta é con la cabeza y ellos agacharon su cabeza con tristeza y decepción.

-no hay nada que hacer…por más que quisiéramos…esto no se puede arreglar.-

* * *

**(Carrie Pov)**

Estaba caminando por Peace Ville.  
Mi banda y yo terminamos de practicar y les di tiempo libre y ahora…estoy aquí…caminando como una imbécil aburrida sin nada que hacer.

Miro por todos lados para ver si hay algo interesante,pero lo único que hay es gente caminando y un burro hipster.

Suspiro resignada y comienzo a caminar.

Después de unos minutos caminando,llegue al parque,me senté en una banca.

La misma banca donde Lens se me había confesado.

Aún recuerdo como se puso,estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado,jeje.

**(FlashBack)**

_Carrie y Larry estaban sentados en una banca del parque._

_Era de noche._

_Larry estaba mirando a Carrie mientras ella miraba hacia el vacío._

_El pelo de Carrie se movía al compás del viento y sus ojos y cabello azules se reflejaban por la luz de la luna._

_Larry sólo sonrió cálidamente,era muy adorable según para el._

_Carrie voltea ya que sintió que la estaban observando,al voltear hacia Larry el desvía la mirada todo sonrojado._

_Carrie se extraña un poco y vuelve a mirar al vacío,Larry mira hacia el suelo pero después levanta la cabeza._

_-"ok pequeño Larry,esta es tu noche,no la arruines"-_

_Pensaba Larry para si mismo,el levanta el puño en forma de aprobación para si mismo._

_-Carrie-_

_Larry la mira todo decidido._

_-¿sip?-_

_Carrie,al voltear hacia el,Larry de sonroja al extremo y comenzaba a temblar,todo el valor que lo acumulo se esfumó._

_-y-yo t-t-te quería decir algo-_

_Larry se rascaba la nuca todo nervioso._

_-ok…¿qué es?-_

_Pregunta ella acercándose a el haciendo que se vuelva más rojo de lo que estaba._

_-q-q-que yo…-Larry traga su saliva y la vuelve a mirar-que yo…-_

_-¿si?-_

_Pregunta ella acercándose aún más a estaba demasiado rojo,demasiado._

_-que…bueno…yo te…yo te…-_

_Carrie se acerca hasta quedar nariz con nariz,el empieza a temblar al igual que su boca._

_-y-y-y-yo t-t-te….a-a-amo…-_

_Larry cierra sus ojos al decir la última palabra._

_El,al no oír respuesta abre los ojos y no ve a ó como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos._

_-"en ves de irse,pudo decir que no…que no sentía lo mismo."-_

_Piensa el algo triste pero luego unas manos se posaron en su hombros._

_-¡buu!-_

_Grita Carrie en su oído haciendo que se sobresaltara._

_-¡ah!,…C-Carrie…¿qué…porque hiciste eso?-_

_-por nada,sólo quería ver que tan miedoso era mi nuevo novio-_

_Dice ella posando sus manos en el brandal del banco._

_-¿n-novio?…¿qué quieres decir con novio Care?-_

_-talves no fui muy clara-Carrie se acerca a la cara de Larry y el se sonroja-tu…eres mi novio Lars._

_-¿qué?,espera,¿¡qué!?,¿yo soy tu novio?-_

_En ese momento,no se sabía si la cara de Larry era de felicidad o confusión._

_-eres el único tu que conozco-_

_-p-pero creí que…_

_-era una broma para asustarte,yo también te amo Larry-_

_-¿enserió?-_

_-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-_

_-bueno,no se yo…_

_Carrie toma el mentón de Lenny,lo sube y lo besa en los labios,Lenny abre los ojos como platos y su cara se hizo tan roja como su cabello._

_Al separar el beso,ambos estaban sonrojados._

_A Larry le tomo unos 4 minutos en procesar lo que había ocurrido._

_El sacude la cabeza y mira a Carrie con una sonrisa en la cara y las mejillas rosas._

_-eh,uh,este,supongo que…somos novios ahora,¿qué loco no?-_

_Carrie estaba estirando su cabello también sonrojada y con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-si,jejeje,parece que si…jejeje-_

_-entonces…-_

_-entonceees…-_

_-¿q-quieres ir a…Blechys?-_

_Pregunta Larry parándose de la banca apuntando a su derecha mientras miraba a Carrie,ella estaba sonriendo pero luego vele a la realidad._

_-oh,si,me encantaría…-_

_-es…mejor irnos…-_

_Larry se fue por el camino contrario y luego regreso hacia donde estaba Carrie._

_-era para haya,je-_

_Carrie toma la mano de Larry y el se sonroja al extremo._

_-¿esta bien si te tomo la mano?-_

_Pregunta ella sonriendo y el asiente como un bobo enamorado._

_-si,n-no importa…jejeje-_

_Ambos se alejan de ahí con las manso entrelazadas._

**(Fin del FlashBack)**

Sonríe cálidamente al recordarlo,empeze a caminar por todo el lugar asta que quede enfrente de la casa de Lenny.

Toque el timbre,la puerta se abrió mostrando a la abuela de Lenny llorando.  
Le pregunte que fue lo que pasó y ella me contó que Larry estaba muy mal.  
Mis ojos se dilataron y pedí permiso de pasar,ella me dejo pasar no sin antes abrazarla.  
Subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Larry pero me estrelle en la puerta.

Eso realmente dolió,ugh,mierda,mi cabeza.

Intente abrir la puerta pero no se podía,baje las escaleras en busca de algo para abrir la puerta.

* * *

**(Larry Pov)**

Estaba acostado en mi cama,tenía mi Neubolozador puesto,odiaba esa cosa pero ya me acostumbre.  
Muchos me han dicho que pronto me sentiré bien,pero la verdad,me sentía como una mierda,me dolía todo.

_"Larry,¡Larry!,despierta maldito enfermo"_

Una voz,algo parecida a la mía cuando me la mirada y me veo a mi mismo ahí flotando,un momento,¿yo?,¿flotando?.

-¿q-quien…-

Trato de formular las palabras pero tengo muy poca energía para hablar.

_"soy tu tardado,mira,se que te quedan pocos días para morir,pero escucha,¡ellas te necesitan y no te atrevas a morir!"_

-pero…y-yo…-

_"¡Tienes que ser fuerte idiota!,tus amigos y tu novia están demasiados preocupados!,todos saben que vas a morir menos tu novia,¿¡me puedes explicar porque!?"_

-ella…ella es…demasiado importante…para mi…yo…no quiero…que se preocupe…no quiero…romperle el corazón-

_"¿¡Porqué no le dice que vas a morir y ya!?,¡no le puedes decir a última hora,eso sería peor!"_

-¡no quiero decirle!…no quiero que sepa que voy…a morir-

_"Pues ya lo hiciste"_

-¿eh?-

Mi espejismo desaparece y mis ojos se abrieron no tanto al ver a Carrie ahí parada con lágrimas en los ojos,su maquillaje se estaba corriendo y su boca temblaba.

-¿m-morir…v-vas a morir?-

Me pregunta ella con la voz entrecortada,me levanté un poco de la cama para sentarme.

-Carrie-

-**¿¡porqué no me dijiste que estabas muriendo!?,¿¡porqué no Larry!?,¿¡PORQUÉ NO!?**-

Carrie estaba demasiado enojada y triste al mismo tiempo,me asuste ante esa reacción,ella cerró la puerta y se acercó a mi.

-Quería decirte-

-**¿¡y porque no lo hiciste!?**-

-porqué…porque no quería preocuparte-

**-¡ya estaba preocupada!,¡ahora estoy…más preocupada que antes!,¡es más,estoy demasiado molesta!-**

-**¿¡y eso cómo porque!-**

Ahora era mi turno de enojarme,la verdad no entiendo porque esta enojada,yo sólo no la quería preocupar más de lo que estaba.

**-¡porqué no me dijiste!-**

**-¡si no te dije…fue porqué te amo,y no quería preocuparte!-**

**-¡yo también te amo idiota,y temo perderte,pero estoy demasiado enojada porque no me dijiste que ibas a morir,estoy,triste y molesta,por…por esto,maldita sea!-**

Carrie estaba caminando por mi habitación mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Sentí como el clima se estaba volviendo mas frío.

Me tape con mis cobijas y me dio un escalofrío.

-whoa,qué frío hace,¿porqué mi abuela le bajó la temperatura?-

Vi como Carrie estaba sentada en un rincón mientras se tomaba la cabeza,estaba susurrando algo,no se que estaba diciendo,ella se levantó y vi que suspiro.  
El clima volvió a la normalidad,ella se encamino hacia mi y me abrazo.

-perdón Larry…perdón por enojarme de ese modo…estoy demasiado preocupada,simplemente no puedo creer que te vallas a morir-

-…Carrie…-

Carrie me abraza aún más y comienza a llorar cada vez más.

Yo sólo cerré los ojos y la abrazaba tan fuerte como podía,pero no tanto para no lastimarla..ya la lastime lo suficiente.

* * *

**(Kin Pov)**

Estoy frente a la computadora investigando el tipo de enfermedad que tiene Larry.

Kim estaba ayudando también,Laney trataba de hacer resonar a Corey,Konnie y Kon estaban al igual que todos,preocupados,pero ellos sólo se quedaban ahí viendo la T.V.

-'dios mío'-

Dice Kim sorprendida,volteo hacia ella y me enseña el contenido de su tablet.

Abrí mis ojos como platos,tome la tablet y me puse en medio del garaje.

-chicos,creo que se que tiene Larry-

Dice Kin tomando la tablet.

-de acuerdo con lo que dice aquí-dice Kim tomando la tablet-Lenny tiene obstructive pulmonary disease,en español,Crónica Obstructiva Pulmonar infecciosa.-

-¿y qué es eso?-

Pregunta Konnie y Kin toma la tablet y comienza a leer

-es una enfermedad que afecta los pulmones y causa muchos problemas incómodos que pueden conducir a enfermedades más grandes, tales como enfermedades del corazón e incluso cáncer de pulmón. Hay muchos síntomas molestos que vienen con tener COPD.  
pueden ocasionar inflamación de los pulmones y el cuello, dolores en el pecho, asma, tos terribles, falta de aliento, sibilancias, presión arterial alta, e incluso las punzadas azulada de la piel!Hay muchos más y Larry pasa por todos ellos.-

-esto…debe de ser una maldita broma-

Dice Corey.

-no lo es…Lenny tiene todo eso,el no sólo tiene asma Corey,también tiene esta enfermedad-

Le dice Kim rascando su brazo algo nerviosa.

Todo el garaje estaba en un gran silencio,nadie quería decir nada.  
Todo esto era completamente…inexplicable.

* * *

**Cuatro días después...**

Corey,Carrie,Laney,Kin,Kon,Kim y Konnie estaban en el garaje de Corey.

Cada quien hacia una cosa diferente.

Corey y Carrie estaban sentados en el escenario.  
Kim y Kin estaban en la computadora.  
Konnie y Kon viendo la Tv junto a Laney.

El celular de Laney comienza a sonar,le hace una seña a Kon para que baje un poco el volumen,al bajarlo, ella contesta y abre la boca sorprendida,sus ojos se dilataron y dejo caer el celular.

-Lanes…¿q-que pasa?-

Pregunta Corey todo asustado al ver la expresión de Laney.

-Larry…Larry esta muerto…-

* * *

**(Kim Pov)**

Habían pasado 4 horas después del funeral de Larry.  
Todos estábamos en un gran silencio en el garaje de Corey.

Todos se tomaron demasiado mal esto…pero más Carrie.  
Ella estaba llorando en el hombro de Kon mientras Laney trataba de animarla aunque sea un poco.

Corey sólo tocaba unas notas en su guitarra y luego su cara se ilumino.

-chicos…tomen sus instrumentos y síganme,tengo un plan loco que talves…

Corey no pudo terminar su frase ya que Kin lo interrumpió.

-**¡ahora no es momento de tus planes tontos,Corey,por si no lo has notado,hemos perdido a un amigo!,¿¡y ahora nos dice que tienes un plan!?,¡tu plan no va a funcionar,ya esta,se acabó todo-**

Kin estaba demasiado enojado,jamás lo había visto así.

-sólo…pensé que con tocar una canción sería bueno para todos-

-tocar no nos devolverá a Larry Corey-

Le dice Kon,el se rasco la nuca y asintió lentamente,Carrie dejo de llorar,se secó las lágrimas y se paró en medio del garaje.

-de echo…si…-

-¿qué?-

Preguntan todos al mismo tiempo incluyéndome.

-cuando visite a Larrs…el me dijo que cuando el muriera…cada quien cantemos una canción…dijo que ese era su último deseo-

A Carrie se le estaba entrecortando la voz al decir la última palabra.

-si ese era su deseo…entonces hágamoslo-

Dice Laney decidida.

* * *

**(Corey Pov)**

Escribir canciones no es para nada fácil…  
Pero ahora se me hizo demasiado fácil escribir una.  
Todos escribieron una canción.  
Tomo un tiempo en escribirlas…pero valdrá la pena.

Cada quien estaba en sus puestos a excepción de Kim y Konnie,ellas dos,más Laney y nosotros Iban a ser los coros.  
Vi como la gente estaba ahí,parada viéndonos.  
Pensé que sería buena idea invitar a los fans de GrojBand y NewMans para…ustedes saben.  
Carrie estaba en frente del micrófono.

-hola…sólo quería decirles que,es muy amable de su parte en venir aquí,yo…amaba mucho a Larry-Carrie comenzó a llorar un poco-y estoy segura que el también a mi…los amaba a todos ustedes chicos,GrojBand…y fans…se que nadie lo va a olvidar,así que…esta canción es para el.-

Vi como ella inhalo y exhalo.  
Ella nos dio una señal y comenzamos a tocar.

( watch?v=B9g35fMP8u0 )

_**[Carrie]**_

_**I'll always see your face**_  
_**The corner of your smile**_  
_**And all the little things that no one will ever know**_  
_**Like it was yesterday, won't ever fade away**_  
_**Goodbye is just a word that I will never say**_

_**You will never be forgotten**_  
_**A million days could pass us by**_  
_**But what is time but just a dream**_  
_**Oh I still feel you here with me**_  
_**You're more than a memory**_  
_**Oh you will never be forgotten**_

_**I can't hold your hand**_  
_**Or look into your eyes**_  
_**And when I talk to you**_  
_**It just echoes in my mind**_  
_**But If hearts are made of dust**_  
_**And if we fell from the stars**_  
_**I look up tonight and know just where you are**_

_**You will never be forgotten**_  
_**A million days could pass us by**_  
_**But what is time but just a dream**_  
_**Oh I still feel you here with me**_  
_**You're more than a memory**_  
_**Oh you will never be forgotten**_

_**And the world just keeps on going**_  
_**It has no way of knowing**_  
_**That you're gone**_

_**You will never be forgotten**_  
_**A million days could pass us by**_  
_**But what is time but just a dream**_  
_**Oh I still feel you here with me**_  
_**You're more than a memory**_  
_**Oh you will never be forgotten**_

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y Carrie cambio del lugar con Laney.  
Laney sostuvo su bajó y se puso en frente del micrófono.

-estas canciones,que todos cantaremos,van para Larry Sill,ojalá que nos puedas oír,el era el único que me entendia,y me ayudaba con mis problemas..el era el mejor -

Los demás comenzaron a tocar y Laney se preparaba para cantar.

( watch?v=_Gcrx2Ab0FM )

_**[Laney]**_

_**You're not alone **_  
_**Together we stand **_  
_**I'll be by your side **_  
_**You know I'll take your hand **_  
_**When it gets cold **_  
_**And it feels like the end **_  
_**There's no place to go **_  
_**You know I won't give in **_  
_**No, I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on **_  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_  
_**We'll make it through **_  
_**Just stay strong **_  
_**Cause you know I'm here for you **_  
_**I'm here for you **_  
_**There's nothing you can say **_  
_**Nothing you can do **_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **_  
_**So, keep holding on **_  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_  
_**We'll make it through**_

_**So far away **_  
_**I wish you were here **_  
_**Before it's too late **_  
_**This could all disappear **_  
_**Before the door's closed **_  
_**And it comes to an end **_  
_**With you by my side **_  
_**I will fight and defend **_  
_**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep holding on **_  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_  
_**We'll make it through **_  
_**Just stay strong **_  
_**Cause you know I'm here for you **_  
_**I'm here for you **_  
_**There's nothing you can say **_  
_**Nothing you can do **_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **_  
_**So, keep holding on **_  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_  
_**We'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say **_  
_**When I say "I believe. **_  
_**Nothing's gonna change **_  
_**Nothing's gonna change destiny **_  
_**Whatever's meant to be **_  
_**Will work out perfectly **_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_  
_**La da da da, la da da da **_  
_**La da da da da da da da da**_

_**Keep holding on **_  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_  
_**We'll make it through **_  
_**Just stay strong **_  
_**Cause you know I'm here for you **_  
_**I'm here for you **_  
_**There's nothing you can say **_  
_**Nothing you can do **_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **_  
_**So, keep holding on **_  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_  
_**We'll make it through**_

_**-Ahh, ahh- **_  
_**Keep holding on **_  
_**-Ahh, ahh- **_  
_**Keep holding on **_  
_**There's nothing you can say **_  
_**Nothing you can do **_  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **_  
_**So, keep holding on **_  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through **_  
_**We'll make it through**_

Algunos de los presentes lloraban y otros aplaudían.  
Konnie cambio de lugar con Laney.

Konnie tomo aire,ella jamás había cantando frente a no tanta gente.

-esto…va para Lenny,el…era un gran chico,siempre nos apoyaba y bueno…esto va para el…te amamos Lenny-

Carrie y Kim se secaron unas cuantas lágrimas pero luego volvieron a estar firmes.

( watch?v=HNm7-tSLuSI )

_**[Konnie]**_

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_  
_**Tears are in your eyes**_  
_**Come on and come to me now**_

_**Don't be ashamed to cry**_  
_**Let me see you through**_  
_**'cause I've seen the dark side too**_

_**When the night falls on you**_  
_**You don't know what to do**_  
_**Nothing you confess**_  
_**Could make me love you less**_

_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_

_**So if you're mad, get mad**_  
_**Don't hold it all inside**_  
_**Come on and talk to me now**_

_**Hey, what you got to hide?**_  
_**I get angry too**_  
_**Well I'm a lot like you**_

_**When you're standing at the crossroads**_  
_**Don't know which path to choose**_  
_**Let me come along**_  
_**'cause even if you're wrong**_

_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**Take me in into your darkest hour**_  
_**And I'll never desert you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_

_**And when…**_  
_**When the night falls on you, baby**_  
_**You're feeling all alone**_  
_**You won't be on your own**_

_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**Take me in, into your darkest hour**_  
_**And I'll never desert you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**and I'll never desert you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_  
_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_  
_**I'll stand by you**_

Konnie en la última nota comenzó a llorar,ella se tapó la boca para no llorar tan fuerte.  
La gente se le quedo mirando,otros tristes y otros extrañados.  
Kim tomo el hombro de su hermana y luego ella voltea y la abrazo.  
Yo también lloraría,pero no puedo,solté demasiadas lágrimas en el funeral.  
Muchos dicen que los chicos no lloran…pero eso es una gran mentira.  
Si tu mejor amigo (varón) muriera…llenarías un gran lago con tus lágrimas.

Vi como Konnie se calmó,ella pidió perdón a la gente y volvió a su puesto.  
Le di mi guitarra a Carrie,ahora era mi turno de cantar.  
Me puse en frente del micrófono y mire a la gente.

-bueno…ustedes saben,esto va para Lenny,recuerdo que antes el y su banda más la mía nos odiábamos a muerte,el,junto a Laney…hizo que todo cambiara en la relación de ambas banda,siempre te recordaremos,te amo…en forma de amigo claro..jejeje…esto va para ti.-

( watch?v=vKC7tFOwNzI )

_**[Corey]**_

_**I would say I'm sorry**_  
_**If I thought that it would change your mind**_  
_**But I know that this time**_  
_**I have said too much, been too unkind**_

_**I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Cover it all up with lies**_  
_**I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_  
_**'Cause boys don't cry**_

_**Boys don't cry**_

_**I would break down at your feet**_  
_**And beg forgiveness, plead with you**_

_**But I know that it's too late**_  
_**And now there's nothing I can do**_

_**So I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Cover it all up with lies**_

_**I try to laugh about it**_  
_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_

_**'Cause boys don't cry**_

_**Boys don't cry**_

_**I would tell you that I loved you**_  
_**If I thought that you would stay**_  
_**But I know that it's no use**_  
_**That you've already gone away**_

_**Misjudged your limits**_

_**Pushed you too Far**_

_**Took you for granted**_

_**I thought that you needed me more**_

_**Now I would do most anything**_  
_**To get you back by my side**_

_**But I just keep on laughing**_  
_**Hiding the tears in my eyes**_

_**'Cause boys don't cry**_

_**Boys don't cry**_  
_**Boys don't cry…**_

Al terminar esa canción,algunos chicos bajaron la cabeza,Me si cuenta de eso.  
Carrie me devolvió mi guitarra y ella volvió a su lugar.  
Ahora era el turno de Kin y Kon.

Kim y Konnie cambiaron de lugar y ellos se pusieron en frente del micrófono.

-b-bueno…primero que nada,Larry,si es que nos oyes…queremos decirte que…que a pesar que siempre te irritábamos…tu aún te juntabas con nosotros-

Decía Kin y luego Kon tomo el micrófono.

-si,como esa vez que hicimos una lista de "cosas que hacer con nuestro mejor amigo Larry",a pesar de que eran estúpidas,como esa vez que te disfrazamos de un pez para presentarte a todo el mundo…hiciste todo lo de la lista con nosotros-

Mucha gente soltó una risa,incluyéndome,ese día fue muy loco.  
Kin y Kon voltearon y asintieron.

Empece a tocar mi guitarra.

( watch?v=64KNhAuw9S0 )

_**[Kin]**_

_**Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone**_  
_**Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you**_

_**[Kon]**_

_**I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song**_  
_**I just can't remember who to send it to**_

_**[Kin,Kon y los demás]**_

_**I've seen fire and I've seen rain**_  
_**I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end**_  
_**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend**_  
_**But I always thought that I'd see you again**_

_**[Kon]**_

_**Won't you look down upon me Jesus**_  
_**You got to help me make a stand**_  
_**You just got to see me through another day**_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_

_**My body's achin' and my time is at hand**_  
_**And I won't make it any other way**_

_**[Kin,Kon y los demás]**_

_**Oh I've seen fire and I've seen rain**_  
_**I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end**_  
_**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend**_  
_**But I always thought that I'd see you again.**_

_**[Kin]**_

_**Been walkin' my mind to an easy time**_  
_**My back turned towards the sun**_  
_**Lord knows when the cold wind blows**_  
_**It'll turn your head around**_

_**[Kon]**_

_**Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line**_  
_**To talk about things to come**_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_

_**Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground**_

_**[Kin,Kon y los demás]**_

_**Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain**_  
_**I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end**_  
_**I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend**_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_

_**But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again now**_

_**[Los demás]**_

_**One more time, one more time**_

_**[Kin y los demás]**_

_**Thought I'd see you one more time again (again)**_

_**[Kon]**_

_**There's just a few things comin' my way this time around now**_

_**[Kin y Kon]**_

_**But I always thought that I'd see you again**_

Vi como Carrie se sentó mientras se tomaba la cabeza,Konnie sólo estaba de lado tapandose la boca.

Ellas dos se tomaron muy mal la muerte de Larry.  
¿Y quien no?  
Voltee hacia Kim,ella sólo se quedaba ahí parada…  
Fui hacia ella y le dije que era su turno.  
Ella asintió y fue hacia el micrófono.

Ayude a Carrie a levantarse y Konnie vivió a estar firme.

-esta canción…la había cantado con Larry cuando teníamos 10 años…el me dijo que era la canción favorita de Carrie,el quería cantársela pero no tuvo…el valor suficiente para cantarlo ya que era muy tímido en ese entonces,je,…el la cantaba conmigo para practicar,para cantársela a Carrie…pero nunca llego el momento así que…esto va para ti Larry.-

( watch?v=BOD4_NfmNdY )

_**[Kim]**_

_**If I die young bury me in satin **_  
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses **_  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn **_  
_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_  
_**oh oh oh oh**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother **_  
_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and **_  
_**Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**_  
_**ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_  
_**I've had just enough time**_

_**If I die young bury me in satin **_  
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses **_  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn **_  
_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_  
_**I've had just enough time**_

_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom **_  
_**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger **_  
_**I've never known the lovin' of a man **_  
_**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand **_  
_**There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever **_  
_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_  
_**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls **_  
_**What I never did is done**_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I'll sell them for a dollar **_  
_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner **_  
_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' **_  
_**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**_

_**If I die young bury me in satin **_  
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses **_  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn **_  
_**Send me away with the words of a love song **_  
_**oh oh**_

_**The ballad of a dove **_  
_**Go with peace and love **_  
_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket **_  
_**Save them for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well **_  
_**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.**_

* * *

**(Konnie Pov)**

Cuando terminamos de cantar,la gente estaba en un gran silencio y otros aplaudían.

La puerta del garaje se abrió mostrando a Carl.  
El estaba todo emocionado,¿cómo puede estar feliz en un momento como este?.

-chicos,tienen que salir ahora.-

GrojBand,las chicas y yo salimos del garaje dejando a los Fans en el garaje.

Ya estando afuera solté algunas lágrimas.

En el cielo estaba todo despejado,lo único que lo alumbraba eran unas estrellas que decían…

**_"Gracias"_**

* * *

**SACAR TRA PILA DE PAUÑUELOS* LARYYYYYY T-T AYYY OIDO HACER MORIR A MI PERSOAE FAVORITO D: PERO TEIA QUE XCC..BUENO,ESPERO QUE HAYA DISFRUTADO ESTE CAP RE-SUBIDO**


End file.
